schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan's Breakdown
Season 6 Episode 4 "Morgan's Breakdown" In the morning, Duane is dreading this summer rendering assignment. People in English are are late, and every time that person ms. Kravchuck reminds them of the citizenship grade. Brian Guzzo gets bitched on for falling asleep while the teacher give the class a lecture about dumb shit. People are defending him,mention to the teacher that he has sleep apnea. In art, the three lesbians are always annoying. Alexis has been in a lot of Duane’s classes and she always seemed quiet, but not in this class… Now they are starting a project, where they make abstract shaps, Duane saw the example projects and Duane is motivated to get his painting up there. In Guitar class, Morgan is there goofing off, Mr. K is ready, he gets annoyed when people strum their guitars while he’s talking. Now they are playing jingle bells, Morgan is not getting it at all right now. She is breaking down crying, Duane feels so bad for her, she’s whipping her eyes, then she asks to go to the bathroom. At lunch, Morgan is still upset about everything, to make Morgan feel better Duane reveals that he thinks the teacher was going a little too fast for him too. Morgan explains that she has 80HD and that she needs to take her time. Duane really didn’t understand what she was saying but he agreed. In psychology class they are going to play an all around the world game. Where she will show a statement, and the class would guess the Percentage. Tony and Duane are sitting next to each other, and Tony’s percentage was closer to what was on the board so he moved on, Duane had to go against this girl Marisa she’s pretty funny. Duane won over her and she is pissed, Duane just wants to make it passed Tony. Finally Duane won enough I get back to Tony, and Duane won over him. Tony and Duane starts calling each other names. Duane loses two, and it’s another round with Tony. This time Duane loses, Tony laughed and moved on. Marisa is back, when Marisa writes her percentages she would wright them like “73%”. And that screws her because Duane goes by 10s. When Duane won over her he laughs and tells her sorry. “Duane you are not sorry! God damit Duane!” Friday, Duane forgot to bring his show and tell, he’s kinda screwy on that! In math Dom said that he wants all the black kids removed from the classroom, like key on and Art. The teacher goes, well would about Stephony she’s black, and Duane Duane, then everyone goes about saying how they forget about Duane because he sits all the way in the back away from everyone. The teacher offers to bleach his skin so there will be no black kids to distract him, everyone started laughing especially when he gets compared to Michael Jackson. In guitar class, Morgan is not here, so Duane will be with Brian, Duane needs to be entertained by someone, Brian is pretty silly, even though it’s kinda weird when Brian stares at Duane… In psychology, it’s show and tell time, this blonde junior boy who is on the football team volunteers first and he presents his teddy bear… Then people start going, Dylan, Chris, Tony and Duane are all wondering whose going to go first out the four of them, Duane is sure that Tony will chose Duane to go if Tony goes, and Tony is sure that he’ll go if Dylan or Chris goes. Soon enough 6 people left who didn’t go, Dylan, Chris, Duane, Tony, Shannon. Dylan was chosen to go, then, then Chris went and choses Tony to go. Tony showed a pic of his cat ashes. Then Duane. He shows a pic of his chihuahua chia. Everyone loved it, because she had a pink sweater on. Then finally Shannon who everyone forgot about.